1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte, a lithium air battery including the electrolyte, and a method of preparing the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery includes an anode capable of incorporating and deincorporating lithium ions, a cathode that oxidizes and reduces oxygen in the air, and a separator disposed between the cathode and the anode.
The lithium air battery uses lithium metal as an anode and air as a cathode active material, and thus the cathode active material does not need to be stored within the battery. Because the cathode active material does not need to be stored in the battery, the lithium air battery may have a high energy density. Lithium air batteries have a high theoretical specific energy of 3,500 Watt-hours per kilogram (Wh/kg) or greater, which is about ten times greater than that of a lithium ion battery.